What Corey wants, Corey gets
by Coreys Kitten
Summary: Maja is the rather shy niece of Jerry Lawler. She gets a job as commentator at NXT and is really happy and excited about it. To top her nervousness of the first person she runs into is none other than womanizer Corey Graves... Sorry, suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

What Corey wants, Corey gets

_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever. I'm afraid my way of writing is a little complicated since I'm not a native english speaker. Please let me know what you think._

_Love Ramona_

When Maja woke up to the sun tickling her nose she was more excited than she had been in a long time. Today was the first day in her new job and she couldn't wait to start.

Thanks to her uncle Jerry Lawler she got the chance to work for WWE's developemental territory NXT as commentator alongside William Regal.

He just had an attitude that the shy 22 year old admired.

He seemed to be good at everything he did and as an english born you just had to like him.

She got up and walked into the kitchen to prepair some breakfast. She didn't think she could eat much since she was so excited and finally decided on an apple. She could still eat after the NXT tapings. Meanwhile she thought about what the day might have in store for her.

Of course Maja was absolutely happy to work for the company of her dreams but she was also really nervous thinking about meeting the roster and everybody involved in the tapings. She was a quiet girl and usually had problems warming up to new people which often made her an outsider. In school she only had 3 friends that really took the time to get to know her.

Everybody else always thought she was odd. Her time in school was nothing she really liked to remember being a victim to countless pranks.

Shaking out of her dark thoughts she finished her apple and went to take a shower. As the hot water hit her body she began to relax. 15 minutes later Maja got out of the shower humming her favourite song and wrapped herself in a towel. After blow-drying her brown shoulder length bob she applied black eyeliner and mascara. She entered her walk-in closet and chose her outfit for the day. She put on her black lacy bra and panties and picked a skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black blazer. When she was ready to go she put on her grey converse, grabbed her purse and left her newly rented appartment in Orlando to get a frappuccino from starbucks and head to the Full Sail University afterwards.

Maja had arrived in Orlando merely 2 weeks prior to find an appartment and set it up since she had just finished her education in sports management in London.

She had lived with her parents in Cornwall before she moved to London to go to university.

Since Majas parents didn't like all the commotion going on in big cities they had moved to Penzance when she was 7. Needless to say they weren't happy and convinced that Maja would be happy in London. But she had worked her way through her studies and was now headed for her first real job.

Afraid of saying things wrong she had printed out all the information she could find about NXT's wrestlers and their finishing moves. She knew the main rosters by heart and could probably name any superstar and moves in her sleep.

That's why she was sitting at starbucks right now rereading her information and trying to fight her upcoming nervousness.

Once she was sure she got everything correct she was headed to the Unsiversity.

She was probably the first to arrive but it didn't matter to her. Like that she would have enough time to look around the place and get a feel for it since she would now be a regular guest in this building.

Looking around in the back she passed lockerrooms, catering, production and Dusty Rhodes office.

Though the show wouldn't start for at least two and a half hours the place was already buzzing. People were walking around preparing everything for the tapings. Nobody seemed to notice her and she was grateful for it.

She walked on to the main area the taping would take place in.

In absolute awe she let her fingertips touch the apron of the ring. She felt a flutter in her belly and knew right away that this was what she wanted to do. She went on to her new workplace and looked at the equipement and the matchcard and the notea staff had prepared for her. Looking through the seats she imagined what it would feel like sitting here doing commentary in a buisness she loved in front of many people. The place was electric already though there was nobody here yet. Or so she thought.

"Are you lost, princess?" a smooth male voice asked from behind her.

She spun on her heel to look at the person waking her from her little daydream.

Standing in the ring was a tall and for a wrestler rather lean guy. He wore jeans and a tight fitting shirt accentuating his well muscled tattoo-clad arms.

On further inspection she realized that this was none other than Corey Graves.

A guy whose reputation was way ahead of him. He was a rebell and a womanizer. A guy she should stay away from because all he meant was trouble and heartbreak. She already knew his kind.

Nevertheless she couldn't help but blush under his stare. Seeing her cheeks gaining in color he smirked.

Trying not to notice how his muscles flexed under his shirt or how brazenly self cinfident he appeared with that smirk on his face she gathered up all her courage to reply.

"Actually I'm anything but lost. I'm Maja, the new commentator…"

"Well, I'm Corey but I'm sure you already knew this." Looking her up and down he added "I'm sure it's gonna be a pleasure working with you."

If it was possible Maja blushed even more and only said "likewise" before turning to leave the ring area.

He stopped her saying "There's gonna be a party at my place tomorrow evening. The whole NXT production team and roster will be there. Make sure to come, princess."

Did he just ask her to come to his party? Nobody ever did. What should she do? She really wasn't comfortable with so many people she didn't know. But she had to get to know her new collegues, right? Yes, she should try to get to know them. She would not go to the party to see that amazingly built guy with his sexy smirk, countless tattoos and an air around him that just screamed danger. No, this was strictly work.

Blowing caution to the wind she nodded and left a smirking Corey in the ring, already planning how to charm little miss innocent.

After the show Maja went backstage and grabbed a bottle of water. Everything had gone really well. Willian Regal was a very nice collegue and an excellent commentator guiding her through her first show. Her nervousness had decreased with every word she said.

The only thing unsettling was the way Corey seemed to smirk in her direction at every chance he got.

She talked to some of her co-workers and realised that she got along very well with Paige and Bo Dallas. Weird combination but she liked them both and could easily talk to them while the Wyatt family creeped the hell out of her.

Maja arranged for Paige to pick her up the next day for Coreys party and was glad that there would be someone she got along with.

When she got home she called her uncle Jerry and told him all about her first show and how happy she was. She really thought that besides her shy nature she was made for this.

Ending the call she showered and went to bed but sleep wouldn't come easily that night since all she could see when she closed her eyes was that damn sexy smirk of a guy she should definitly distance herself from.

After what seemde like forever she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The time for the party came way too fast for Majas liking who was nervously looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top, a navy blue skirt that ended just above her knees and black flats. She thought she looked pretty decent. What would Corey think about it? Would he even notice her with all the dolls he seemed to hang out with? (yes, she actually googled it)

She didn't understand where those thoughts came from. She was shaken out of her musings by the ringing of the door bell.

Paige looked like her fabulous rock chick self. After a 20 minute drive they arrived at Coreys place and the host himself was welcoming them with a hug. Maja thought that he hugged her way longer than she was comfortable with.

"I didn't think you would really come, princess." Corey smirked, making Maja blush.

"I don't say one thing and do another." Maya half whispered.

Paige looked really amused by the whole situation and Maja just wished, that Corey would take his arm off her shoulders so she could run and hide somewhere until it was time to go home. But she had no such luck. He seemed hell bent on keeping her company.

They held small talk for a few moments until Paige went off to get a drink leaving Corey and Maja to themselves.

While Maja didn't know if she should be scared or happy that Coreys fingers where lightly ghosting over her shoulder, making her shiver. He knew exactly what he wanted tonight. Not that he didn't always know it. And he would make sure to get what he wanted.

Leading her around introucing her to everybody he made sure that her glass was never empty. Corey was pleased to see that Maja was a lot more relaxed the later it got.

After some time Maja left Coreys side to get another drink when she stumbled over something. She was a little tipsy and looking down it took her quite some time to realise that there was a little kitten sitting right in front of her. She got down to stroke the little bundle of fur making it purr.

"I see you've found my little girl" Corey said appearing behind her. He thought that she looked too good to eat. Could she really be that naïve and innocent or was she just playing it? He knew enough women who where just like that. She didn't appear like a false doll though. He would find out soon, he told himself. Maybe it was her quiet nature that lured him in. He didn't know. All he knew was that he had never wanted anyone that much for whatever reason.

"Yeah, she's so cute and the way she purrs is just so calming" she replied good naturedly with a slight slurr. Thousands of dirty thoughts raced Coreys mind hearing those words from her.

He helped her up und pressed her against the kitchen door caging her with his arms.

"I think I can see a girl that is way more cute" _and I'm gonna see just how calming her purring can be_ he thought to himself.

Maja was too shocked to answer. She just looked into his eyes, drowning, frantically searching for an answer, a feeling anything to tell her what to do but the alcohol in her system slowed her down.

Ever so slowly gauging her reaction Corey closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

The moment his lips touched hers she found what she had been looking for just moments ago. Her whole body seemed to be on fire. Before she knew it she was kissing him back with fervor telling him all he needed to know. She knew that this wasn't good, that his shouldn't be happening. But in this moment she couldn't care less.

The kiss grew hungrier and when she granted his tongue access into her mouth a low moan escaped her lips. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She didn't think she had ever done anything that reckless like making out with a guy that she knew for only a day and had one hell of a reputation. But damn did it feel good. Clearing her head of any and all thoughts she surrendered to him, just wanting to feel.

Carrying her to his bedroom Corey thought that he would again get what he wanted.

Only this time he wasn't sure, if he really wanted her gone when he woke up….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up Maja felt as if she was just released from a boot camp for future brides who wanted to lose as much weight as possible. What on earth had she done? Every muscle in her body felt sore, even some she didn't know existed. To top things off she had a pounding headache and felt as if a weight was lying on her midsection.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked down only to realize that there was indeed a real weight on her body. An arm. An ink covered arm… Dread filled her as she knew immediately who it belonged to. Carefully as not to wake Corey up she turned in his embrace to confirm her fears. Taking a look under the covers she decided she wanted to die right on the spot. This couldn't be happening. How did she get there? Sure, she was certainly no virgin but she wasn't that easy to get either. She had never had a one night stand. It must have been the booze. Yep, that was it since she couldn't remember anything from last night. What a pity she thought observing a peacefully sleeping Corey. His soft snoring made her belly flutter. He really looked too cute with his adorable pouty lips and the disheveled hair.

Oh come on Maja, she thought to herself. Corey Graves is anything but cute.

More like sexy, hot and …absolutely out of your league…There was no way he could feel something for her. If he was even able to feel anything for a girl at all. With the number of women that was known he had been with she wasn't sure. And there surely were lots more in the dark.

His stirring snapped her out of her thought and she started to panic. What should she do now? Get up and leave? Stay and have him kick her out? Stay and hope for the best like him asking her to stay for breakfast? No, not gonna happen Maja thought sadly.

Getting up carefully as not to wake him she crawled out of bed and went to search for her bra and panties. Once she slipped them on she walked into the en suite bathroom to make herself look presentable before she would make her escape.

Again she had no such luck as she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Good morning, princess. Sleep well?" a very sleepy looking Corey asked her laying his chin on her shoulder.

Through the mirror he was looking directly into her eyes. So, what now? There goes her little plan to escape unnoticed. Blushing furiously she tore her gaze away from his, trying to ignore how good his arms felt around her. She had to get out of there, now!

"Yes I did. Better than I'm comfortable with." She mumbled the last bit.

Holding her head up and turning around in his arms in a sudden burst of self-confidence she said "And I have to go now, got stuff to do, you know". She ducked out of his embrace and missed the warmth of his body immediately.

"Why would you do that? I got the impression that you rather enjoyed yourself last night."

There he went again with that damn smirk. She swore to herself that one day she would find a way to wipe it off his face.

"Might be true. Or not. Can't really remember" she said while putting on her skirt and top.

"Where are those damn shoes?" she muttered under her breath.

"What a shame. And here I thought you enjoyed yourself enough to maybe make this an exclusive deal just for you and me." Corey replied, still grinning like a mad man. While she was busy looking for her shoes he had taken her phone and secretly saved his number. Even if she turned him down right now because she was too embarrassed about the whole situation he would make sure she didn't forget about him. Though he would never admit it to her, last night was special. He had felt something. Something that hadn't been there in a long time and he wasn't ready to let the potential of this situation go to waste.

"What do you mean, a deal?"

"Well since I definitely enjoyed myself last night and you did too, I thought we could make this a regular thing. No other guys for you, nobody else for me. Exclusive so to speak."

Again his jealousy was getting the best of him even though he didn't know why. But tht had always been one of his many flaws.

Now she was sure, she would die right away. Did he just suggest to be fuck buddies?

What did he think of her? She wasn't like this. At first the whole thing embarrassed her and she was again blushing, but now she had to keep her anger in check.

Finally finding her flats and putting them on she turned around looking ready to blow up.

"No. Definitely not! What do you think I am? One of your dolls that falls at your feet and comes around whenever you're "in need"? I don't think so! I'm out of here. Bye!" she almost screamed leaving behind a speechless Corey. He was stunned by her fierceness. He wondered if she was always like that. Hopefully she would remember the night they shared because he had made sure to satisfy all her needs before his. She would see that he meant no harm and could take good care of her. Maybe she would agree to his proposal. But for now he had to give her some time to calm down. He hadn't intended to offend her.

Though she had turned him down he couldn't help but grin. His little kitten could become a fierce lioness if angered. He liked the challenge in that.

Meanwhile Maja more or less stormed down the stairs. Passing the living room she noticed Connor O'Brien sitting on the couch in only his boxers looking miserable.

"Morning Maja. What you're still doing here?"

"Morning. Nothing I was just about to leave. Are you okay?"

"My head is killing me. You don't happen to have some aspirin in your gigantic purse?"

Smiling a little she handed him some aspirin and got him a glass of water. Saying her goodbyes she left Coreys house and headed a few minutes down the street before calling a cab.

Once she arrived at her sanctuary she threw her shoes off and went straight for a shower.

This time the warm water couldn't calm her down though as memories from last night flooded her mind.

_Ever so slowly gauging her reaction Corey closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss._

_The moment his lips touched hers she found what she had been looking for just seconds ago. Her whole body seemed to be on fire. Before she knew it she was kissing him back with fervor telling him all he needed to know._

_The kiss grew hungrier and when she granted his tongue access into her mouth a low moan escaped her lips. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him._

_His hands felt so good on the naked skin of her thighs. Just thinking about what those hands could do to her made her wet. Still kissing her Corey carried Maja up to his bedroom only breaking their kiss for a lack of oxygen. Not missing a beat he trailed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw line up to her ear._

_"Tonight you're all mine, princess" he whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine._

_He let his lips wander along her neck sucking and biting causing her to rock her hips against him. After they entered the bedroom he kicked the door shut and pressed her against it._

_His slow thrusts against her hot core caused her to close her eyes and moan out his name. _

_He grew harder if that was even possible, the woman could bring him to new highs just by moaning. He brought his lips back to hers gently biting her lower lip. As his tongue slipped into her mouth and got more dominant with every passing second she gripped onto his short hair keeping him close._

_ Setting her down on her feet Corey broke the kiss only to rid her of her clothes. When she was left in just her black lacy bra and panties she lightly pushed against his chest making some space between them. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and let her hands ghost over his perfect body starting at his shoulders all the way down to the hem of his shirt. Taking off his shirt she let her hands glide over his amazing abs as she started walking him backwards until his legs hit the bed. Biting her lower lip she lightly pushes him back onto the bed making him grin. Maja shyly straddled him and kissed all over his upper body starting at his ears going all the way down to his waistband making him groan in response._

_Once she got there she started fumbling with his belt looking up at him searching for a reaction._

_He looked at his little princess through half lidded eyes and saw raw lust shining in her eyes. He was sure she'd see the same in his since she finally freed him of his jeans. Ever so slowly she made her way up his body kissing him. She pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss making him groan when she simultaniously started palming his hardness. Corey was not able to hold back anymore and flipped them. Removing her bra he leaned back and took a moment to look at her in awe._

_He was leaning back down do suck on one of her nipples and work the other with his fingers earning soft moans and mewls from Maja. Taking off her panties he settled himself between her legs resting them upon his shoulders._

_His tongue immediately went to work, delving into her folds and working his tongue against her nerves perfectly._

_Her legs tightened as she felt pleasure coursing through her body. Her back arched and her hands gripped the comforter as moans elicited her lips. "God, Corey." She half moaned, half screamed making him groan against her folds sending vibrations straight to her core. "Fuck" she moaned suprising him. Her fingers tangled into his hair, she bucked her hips against him as she felt herself contracting, "Please, Corey, don't stop." She begged feeling her climax approach fast. He let his tongue wander to her clit while thrusting two fingers into her. "You better scream for me when you cum, princess!" A few skilled strokes were all it took to send her over the edge, frantically screaming and moaning his name like a prayer while he licked up every drop of her sweet juices._

_Once she got down from her high he removed his boxers positioning himself between her legs._

_Corey took one last look into her lust clouded eyes before he thrust into her earning yet another loud moan from Maja. He wanted her so much he was sure this first time he wasn't going to last long. He set a fast pace thrusting hard and deep into her. He kissed her while his thrusts became frantic. Tasting herself on his tongue, feeling him inside of her and hearing him groan her name made her burst into thousand pieces, falling apart under him completely. Her tightening muscles and pleading mewls sent him over the edge, his body collapsing onto hers breathing heavily._

_Corey rolled himself off of Maja and pulled her into his arms._

_"Wow, princess. Not so shy anymore, huh?" he smirked._

_Not able to form an answer she just laid her head on his chest relaxing completely in his embrace._

_"Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready for the second round" he whispered into her ear._

_And he kept his promise… _

Startling out of her memories Maja realised that the water had run cold and quickly finished her shower. Wrapping herself up in a towel she stood infront of the mirror looking at her reflection.

The woman staring back at her was flustered but looked content nonetheless. What did that mean for her? She was so confused now. This shouldn't have happened. She was here to do her job not to get laid or fall in love. Though she didn't know how to ever look at him again she decided that her job was all that was important to her at the moment.

She would strictly be professional towards him. That should be easy, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, _

_so here's the third chapter. I'd be happy about reviews._

_Love Mona_

* * *

Once Maja had regained her composure, she made herself an Earl Grey and sat down on her couch with the new book she had purchased just a few days ago. Trying to take her mind of the current happenings, she was now glad she had chosen that crime thriller instead of a love story. When she was three chapters into it, her stomach growled. When was the last time she had eaten properly? Dinner two days ago it was. Since then she had only had a few small snacks. Just then her phone rang "rock you like a hurricane" by the Scorpions signalling her that it was Paige.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, it's Paige. What are you up to?"

"I was just thinking about getting some food. Wanna join me?"

"I'll meet you at the small restaurant right around your corner. Be there in 15."

With that she hung up on a stunned Maja. Why was Paige that hyper? This couldn't be good….

She got up, put on some skinny jeans, a wide sweater and sneakers. She needed something comfortable today. Grabbing her purse she put her phone and keys in it and left.

Once she arrived at the continental looking restaurant she took a seat, waiting for her new friend.

Paige arrived only two minutes later looking curious as ever.

The two greeted each other with a hug and went over the menu.

After they had placed their order Paige spoke up.

"Sooooo?"

"So, what?"

"How was it?"

Blushing Maja said "I don't know what you're talking about. Care to enlighten me?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. That huge hickey on your neck says differently!"

"Hickey? What hickey?" Maja half screamed.

Paige just laughed "That thing on your neck, darling. Didn't think Corey could charm you that easily. He seemed hell bent on keeping you to himself though."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he was by your side the whole evening spoke for itself. Not to mention that he threatened Bo to kick his ass, if he didn't keep his hands still. Poor Bo had just said that you looked hot as hell. That didn't go too well with Corey."

Maja looked at her, completely speechless.

"Anyway. This is off topic. How was it?" Paige practically bounced in her seat.

So, that was the reason for her excitement. Who would've thought Paige could be so girly?

"It was okay, I guess. Can't remember everything." Maja said, eyes glued to a spot on the table.

"Okay? Ouch, that must've hurt his ego. Every woman always seemed to be so taken with his _skills_." She almost shook with laughter.

"Fine, it was absolutely awesome. Probably the best sex I've ever had. But don't you dare tell him!" she blurted out. "This was a one time thing. Not gonna happen again, though he made a very tempting offer." Maja said with certainty, filling Paige in on the whole situation.

"Doll, you're crazy. Most women would kill for an opportunity like that."

"I'm here to do a job, nothing more and nothing less. I wanna make it in this business. I certainly don't need any distractions. Can we change the topic?" Now she was definitely annoyed. They talked about all kinds of stuff and left after finishing their food.

On her way back home thought about all possible outcomes of this situation.

If she was lucky, Corey would be content with it being a one night stand. They could handle the situation like adults since they had to see each other at least once a week for work. That would be the best outcome she thought, ignoring the feeling of sadness washing over her.

But maybe Corey would be a bit more persistent. Of course that would complicate everything, yet she felt pleased with the idea of him wooing her.

Shaking her head, she realised that she could already see her house. Obviously somebody was moving into the estate next door. Searching for her keys she heard voices chatting, coming closer. When she looked up she saw two girls coming onto her. One rather small and curvy with honey blonde curls framing her heart-shaped face, while the other was a bit taller and lean with short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi, we're the new neighbours. My name is Macy and this is my sister Coraline, or Cora for short" the blonde girl said.

Maja smiled and introduced herself. Though she usually didn't bond fast with people she didn't know, she had a feeling that she would get along with those two just fine. It almost seemed to come natural to her now that she thought about it. Since she came to Orlando, she got to know lots of new people and instantly bonded with Paige, Bo, William Regal and in some weird way Corey.

After some small talk the girls parted ways but decided to hang out some time Macy and Cora were settled in.

Maja relaxed on her couch watching some tv when a report about one of the local animal shelters came on. She had always had a heart for animals. Seeing that they were searching new homes for some animals she watched with interest. At home in England her family had 2 dogs and 3 cats. There was always live at their home with the cuties playing with each other.

Now that she thought about it, she realised how quiet and lonely her new home was.

When a particularly cute retriever was shown she spontaneously picked up her phone and dialled the number on the tv screen.

A few minutes later she was already on her way to the animal shelter to pick up Arko as the woman had called him. She was giddy like a child on Christmas. Some company would do her good and it gave her something to do.

When she arrived at the address she was given she was immediately shown to Arkos kennel. The black retriever looked at her for a short moment before running and jumping around her barking with joy. He seemed to know, that she was his new mistress and was excited.

Once all the formalities were taken care of she helped Arko into her car and drove to the nearest pet shop to get all the supplies she needed.

When she arrived home she got her new baby settled in, though this was a nearly impossible task since the retriever seemed to be too excited to settle down. He ran through every room, taking in every detail and finally settled next to her in front of the couch, laying his head into her lap.

Content with the outcome of the day, Maja stroked Arkos head while watching some more tv.

Maybe not all was as bad as it seemed she thought to herself.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

The following days had been uneventful for Maja. She got to know Arko better and established a new daily routine. It gave her something to do and prevented her mind from wandering. She could somehow pass the days by hanging out with Macy and Cora or Paige. She also got to know her surroundings better since she went for long walks with Arko.

It was the nights, that were troubling her. Sometimes she couldn't fall asleep at all and others it was a long time before she could get rid of Coreys image before her eyes. All the memories from the first meeting to their parting ways replayed in her mind. Almost haunted her.

By now she was sure she had developed a tiny little crush on Corey. But that would surely vanish if she just stayed away from him. She had had guys like him. Womanizer. And none of them proofed to be able to stay faithful or even tell the truth at all. She didn't want to get hurt again. And she wouldn't. She just had to occupy herself with other things to keep herself from thinking about him.

After being only a week on NXT, she was already thinking about getting a second job. It wasn't that she could not pay her bills, Maja knew she would be just fine. It was more for the sake of her not boring herself to death. She decided to look for job offers tonight when she got back from NXT.

Maja arrived at Full Sail University being incredibly nervous. She didn't know how to act around Corey and couldn't gauge his reaction either. When she entered the hallway she saw a few wrestlers talk amongst each other. Noticing her, they all came around and greeted her with hugs. All but one.

When Maja turned to Bo he just offered her a friendly handshake before he left. Just coming around a corner, Corey smirked at the scene before him. His warning had obviously reached Bos small brain. He didn't like the way guys like Leo Kruger or Richie Steamboat looked at her though.

Once again acting before thinking, Corey walked up to the group and casually put his arm around Majas shoulders, making her stiffen.

"Well, hello princess. I'm so happy to see you before the show." Corey said to her without taking his arm off her shoulders. The gesture was a clear statement towards the other guys. Touch her and you're in trouble.

"Hi. Why would you need to see me before the show?" Maja asked curiously, still nervous and tense.

She didn't shake his arm off though. Right now she realised, how comfortable she was in his preesence. His body next to hers gave her reassurance.

"To wish me luck for my match against the members of the Wyatt sect." Corey replied confidently.

"Well, if it means so much to you: good luck" she said, making some of the guys snicker.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a good luck kiss, honey." He smirked at her. She was just too cute.

Maja felt herself blush instantly. If he kept this up, they would be the number one topic of the rumor mill for quite some time. Thinking fast she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Then you don't seem to be that good at thinking." Maja blurted out and instantly regretted it.

She saw a flicker of emotion cross his face. Was it surprise? Anger? Hurt? She couldn't say for sure and didn't have the time to apologize, before everyone around started laughing uncontrollably while Corey sported a sore look.

"Haha, very funny." He left without another word, making Maja feel like an asshole. "Corey" she shouted while going after him. "Don't even bother. I thought better of you, princess." He said, leaving her to herself.

Now she felt really bad. She didn't mean it like that and hadn't thought about her words before she said them. Sometimes she had absolutely no filter. She would find him later to apologize, whether he liked it or not. Of course she knew, that if you hurt your partner you often hurt yourself just as bad.

Sure, they weren't together, yet she felt as if she had knocked the air out of her own lungs with her harsh words. She would fix this. On a friendly basis. Hopefully…

Since she could do nothing about it right now, she moved along the hallways towards the ringside to prepare herself for the show.

When she passed Dusty Rhodes' office he called her in.

"Hello Maja. How are you today? Do you like your new job so far?" Dusty asked.

"Hello. I'm fine. Everything is still so new, but I love it so far." She replied.

"Well, that's good to hear. I have been told that you have a degree in sports management. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is. I moved here right after my graduation."

"Then I would like to know if you are maybe interested in a part time job? My current assistant will be ill for a longer time. At least two month and I thought you were a perfect fit for the job. It's not that much really. Just organising my appointments and those of the roster for media appearances. You could even work at home."

"Well, that certainly sounds interesting. I would love to give it a try." Maja said smiling. Her boredom problem had just solved itself. Dusty explained to her what he needed her to do, handed over his assistants laptop and dismissed her.

Feeling slightly better now, she went ringside and met up with William Regal. They went over the matchcard for the day and soon took their seats because the show was about to start.

Everything went smooth until the main event came up. It would be Corey against Bray Wyatt. The creep was acompanied to the ring by his little stooges.

When the match was on, Maja had a hard time staying objective. She was really concerned for Corey. He had his bright moments but the numbers game was more than he could handle on his own. When the match was over, the three guys still didn't let Corey go and she was close ta having a panic attack when Kassius Ohno came out. She wasn't sure if he wanted to help Corey or just his own revenge. Either way, Maja was glad that Corey got a break.

When the whole commotion was over, she saw Corey get up and leave. He turned around and saw her worried gaze on him.

Once he was out of sight, NXT went off air and Maja rushed to the trainers. She needed to know, if he was okay. She knocked and entered upon hearing the okay to come in.

She saw Corey sitting at the end of the room being checked by the trainers. He seemed surprised to see her.

"How are you?" Maja asked carefully.

"I'm fucking great. Does it look otherwise?" he snapped.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"And I told you not to bother. At least I know now, what you think of me. If that's all, would you be so kind to leave me the fuck alone!"

Completely shocked she stared at him, muttering under her breath before looking directly into his eyes. Seeing how angry was, it would be best to retreat. She knew she hadn't been very nice to him, but that was no reason to throw her out when she was just worried about him.

Standing in the doorway she turned around one last time to look at him, saying sorry.

Maja went home that night, feeling so many different things at the same time. Worry, guilt, anger, sadness and something else, she couldn't put her finger on. She had no idea how to sort that mass out that was her feelings.

After returning home, she went for a short walk with Arko, who cheered her up a bit. He was so hyper and always seemed to be happy that she lit up automatically.

She wanted to have a nice Earl Grey before she was going to turn in and sat down on the couch with her tea and the book she was currently reading.

She was startled out of her zone, when Arko started barking like crazy. Just moments later her doorbell rang. Looking at the clock, she wondered who would visit her at this time.

When she opened the door in nothing but her short shorts and a tank top, she had thought, that it was probably Macy or Cora. She certainly hadn't expected to see the person standing in front of her now.

* * *

_Good, bad, boring, anything? Please review and let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for your reviews. It means the world to me. So, here's the next chapter. Have fun._

* * *

Maja was more than just a little surprised, when she saw the person standing at her doorstep. It was none other than Jake Carter, Coreys former Tag Team Partner.

Smiling she welcomed him in with a hug, wondering what brought him here this late. She led him into the living room, offered him to take a seat and asked if he wanted to drink something.

Afterwards she sat herself opposite of him.

"So, Jake. What brings you here at such a time? Not that I mind the company, but I'm rather curious."

"Well, you see….uhm…never mind, it was a bad idea. I should go." He went to get up, but Maja pushed him back down gently.

"Oh no, not gonna happen. You can't just show up, make me curious and then leave without saying another word. So, spill." She smiled at him reassuringly.

He chuckled. "Bossy much? But hey, why am I surprised. Already heard that you had some fire."

So, this was the reason he was here. He wanted to talk about Corey? Probably tell her, that he had spilled every dirty detail about the night they shared to his friend. Nice. Really nice, she thought angrily. Jake saw the change in her facial expression and said "Whatever you're thinking, I didn't mean that. Actually I'm here, because I'm worried."

"Worried?" Maja asked confused.

"I'm not sure if I've ever seen Corey this angry and emotional before. And trust me, I've seen a lot. He told me, that he kicked you out of the trainer's room after you apologized. After you left, he came back to the locker room, seething. He was so angry."

"Well, I apologized for what I've said. I can't do anything more. If that still makes him angry, I don't see how I could change that." Maja said, not really understanding, what Coreys problem was. She had apologized. If he didn't want to accept it, that wasn't her problem, right? She had wanted him to tell everything was fine between them though.

"I don't think you understand, what I mean. He was angry at himself for being so harsh to you. He cares about you. A lot. But being the stubborn ass he is, he would never admit that to you."

Maja was surprised by that statement. Could that be true? Could Corey really be interested in her for more than just sex? Was it possible, that he felt something for her, maybe even loved her? No… That just seemed surreal to her. Jake laughed, seeing her surprised expression.

"Oh come on, you really don't see it, don't you?" When Maja looked at him questioningly, he continued "He never treats a woman he had already slept with like he treats you. He throws threads at Bo for just saying you were sexy. Then he asks you to be friends with benefits. He never does that. Not even, if the sex had been very good. And just earlier today when we were at the arena, he puts his arm around you in front of everyone. I'm sorry, baby girl, but every guy knows, that this was a statement. A warning for everyone to stay away from you if they cherished their life."

"You know, if you put it like that, it all makes sense. But the problem with your theory is that I can't imagine him having any kinds of feelings for me that aren't sex related."

"You've got him wrong there. He plays it hard and never sleeps with one girl twice. But behind all that, he's a funny and sensitive guy. He hasn't always been like that. There was this girl and he really loved her. He would've done anything for her. After almost two years into their relationship he found out, that she had been playing him the whole time they were an item. He was devastated. He wanted to marry her, have kids, all that clichéd stuff. He lost faith in love after that and shut every girl out. Until you came along. I don't know what your motives are with him, but if you hurt him or play him, you're gonna have a hard life here. I love Corey like my brother and I'm not gonna stand here and watch you play with him if I can do anything about it." He finished his little speech.

Maja sat there, stunned. So many thoughts were racing through her mind. What surprised her most was that they shared a similar fate in the love department. She wondered what kind of person would do something so horrible to him. She felt sorry for him, for all the girls, that had genuinely tried to win his heart and for herself, now seeing that she too had given up. She didn't realize that she was crying until Jake pulled her into his arms, comforting her. She cried for a seemingly endless time until there were no more tears left in her.

"Maja, what the hell? Did I say something wrong?" Jake was really worried. He didn't know what had caused her outburst. He hated crying women.

"No." she sobbed. "It's just, I never knew, we were so alike. I have never had luck with men. Each and every one of my ex-boyfriend cheated on me or were lying assholes. I don't trust any guy further than I can throw him. I only see the bad things, not the good anymore. If a guy asks me out, all I can think about is, he just wants to fuck and then leave me. I don't know if I can take another heartbreak. Now I just realized that I have given up. I'm not even trying anymore." She shook her head, sobbing some more. Jake rubbed her back, giving her comfort. He had thought her to be a shy girl, not scarred by life.

"You see, you don't have to worry about me playing Corey. I've been on the losing end of those games far too often to do that to another person. You want to know my motives? I seriously don't know. Corey has a special something. He draws me in even with him going all Neanderthal macho on me. I think he's attractive and we would probably complement each other in our ways. I would love to see where time leads us. But with us both being so guarded, I can't imagine how this could work. He's gonna have to play his role just as much as I do. Can't see this though. I'm sorry if I hurt him, it was unintentional." Maja yawned. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Jake got up to leave after he assured himself that she would be alright on her own. He kissed her on the hair and left. Maja fell into her bed, Arko lying in front of it, guarding her.

She fell asleep quickly, but the whole night, she was haunted by dreams of her ex-boyfriends, telling her how she was worthless and would never find a guy that really loved her. The last dream she would remember after waking up should be about Coreys hurt expression after she unintentionally hurt him with her words.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, so two chapters in one day. Again hope you like it :)_

* * *

Maja still felt exhausted when she got up the next talk with Jake had left her unsetlled. She didn't know what to make of the whole situation. This constant thinking about a guy that was totally out of her league drove her crazy. She vaguely remembered her last dream while having breakfast. She suddenly felt as if her appetite had gone. As she was about to go upstairs to take a long, relaxing shower, her phone went off. She answered it to hear Dusty Rhodes telling her to get ready and that he would pick her up in about an hour to go to Raw.

Obviously he had some business there and as his current assistant she had to come too. Maja suddenly got excited and was freshly motivated for the day. Maybe, just maybe she would see some of the Superstars and Divas. That would be awesome.

She took a quick shower and got ready to leave. She had already finished her preparations after half an hour and decided to let her uncle know, that she would be seeing him today. Maja called Jerry and told him just that. He informed her, that she would probably be on Raw the whole day since Dusty was supposed to be the special guest host for the evening.

At her squeeling Jerry just laughed. She was too adorable when she was excited. They bid their goodbies and hung up.

Dusty picked her up shortly after and about 2 hours later they arrived at their destination. Dusty gave her a backstage pass and they entered the arena. They went to find Vicky Guerrero to get the matchcard for the show. Dusty had to have called her some time during the week to inform her of all the matches he wanted to take place.

Overlooking it, he seemed content and told Maja to be ready every and any time and that he would call for her if he needed her. Until then she was free to do as she pleased. She headed off to find her uncle. Man that arena was huge. One could easily get lost in here. After asking what seemed like a thousand guys backstage where she could find Jerry Lawler she finally saw him. When he noticed Maja, she threw herself into his arms, holding him tight. She had missed him terribly. He was the one that had gotten her into wrestling. He had even offered her to train her if she was interested in trying it herself. She had politely declined. She wasn't the best coordinated person in the world. That practically screamed for countless injuries.

After some time more and more Superstars and Divas arrived and she got to know some people like John Cena, Kaitlyn, AJ, Sheamus and The Shield. And right in this moment none other than the former WWE Champion CM Punk walked up to them.

He greeted Jerry with a handshake and said: "Hi Jerry. I don't know how you've gotten yourself that gorgeous girl, but don't you think she's a bit too young for you?"

Both of them laughed heartily while Maja once again just blushed. He had called her gorgeous and assumed she was dating her uncle. How embarassing was that?

"Actually Phil, that is my niece Maja. She works as a commentator on NXT. Maja this is Phil, or CM Punk. Phil – Maja." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Maja said, while taking a closer look at the guy in front of her.

"Likewise" Punk replied politely. "So, commentary, huh. Love that stuff. How long have you been doing that?" he asked.

"Yesterday was just my second show, but I love it already. I think I've got that in my genes." Maja smiled. The three of them talked some more and after some time Jerry told them he would have to find Michael Cole to go over the show. Punk meanwhile offered to show Maja around. She really liked Phil. Yes, he had insisted she called him by his real name. He was funny, sarcastic and they surprisingly shared a love for comics and superheroes. Yes, she was a nerd. And he so liked it. He introduced her to some more Superstars and Divas and went to show her to catering. They sat down together, talking about everything that came to their minds. She thought, that Phil really was a person you had to get along with. He was so laid back and funny that she enjoyed herself greatly in his company. He on the other hand thought that she was refreshingly natural. No fake doll that just wanted to get in his pants. He liked that they could just talk without it ever being awkward or forced.

At some point Phil had to start preparing and warming up for his match. He invited her into his locker room to join him when he did that. She decided to accept his offer and found herself on a couch in his locker room sitting in front of a monitor to watch the show while talking to him when he did his excercises.

She even stayed there, when Punk had to leave for his match. She secretly cheered him on and was content when he got the 3 count. His match had been last and Maja realized surprised, that Dusty had not once called for her. Or did she enjoy Phils company so much that she didn't hear him calling her? She checked her phone but there weren't any missed calls. Strange, she thought.

Maja had enjoyed herself very much that night and was absolutely hyper when she left the arena with Dusty. Just before they arrived at their car, someone called her name. She turned around to see Phil come in her direction.

"You didn't wanna leave before saying goodbye did you?" he laughed at her while she blushed. Damn she hated her body sometimes.

"Of course not!" she replied seriously.

Phil asked her for her number and in return typed his one into her phone. They decided to stay in touch since they got along so well.

They bid each other goodbye and Maja and Dusty where on their way home.

When Maja returned home, she was greeted by her loyal friend already waiting for her. Fortunately she had asked Paige, if she could look after Arko while she was gone. She hadn't thought that she would be gone so long. They took a short walk and when Maja finally fell into her bed that night completely exhausted she realized, that she had been unusually carefree today. No thoughts of Corey bothering her since she had closed the door of her home. Maybe today was just what Maja had needed to refill her tanks and motivate herself again. She had seen her uncle after a long time, she had gotten to know some of WWE's best talent and became friends with Phil. They had really clicked. He seemed to see through her as if he had always known her. None of her former boyfriends had ever been able to do that even after being together for at least a year. The thought was rather frustrating to her. She really liked Phil and hoped they would really stay in touch. Just before she fell asleep she heard her phone beep, signalling a text message. She opened it, seeing that it was from Corey, saying that they had to talk and she should call him tomorrow once she was up. How in the hell did his number get into her phone? That sneaky hotty had to have saved it in or after the night she had stayed over. He obviously wanted to stay in contact. That was a good thing, right? Or not? She still couldn't figure out what to do about their situation. She decided to think about that in the morning before calling him. She send him a text message, saying "Duely noted" and went to sleep, feeling content with herself and the world. Today had been great and nothing could darken her mood for the moment.

* * *

_Let me know what you think about it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, Corey's back in action. Enjoy :)_

* * *

While Maja enjoyed her day with the main roster, Corey sat at home, scolding himself for his behaviour. Yeah, weird right. He wasn't usually one to care about manners, but for some reason it was important to him what Maja thought about him.

Her rude comment had stung. Why did he even think about the girl? He had only known her for a week and yet she had grown on him from the moment he first saw her. He didn't believe in love at first sight. Or in love for that matter. He was through with those kind of feelings. All that brought was pain. He had been there and had decided to just turn off affectionate feelings complerely. For Corey that had worked pretty well. Until Maja came along.

She had forced him to his knees in a matter of moments. She made the walls he had carefully built around his heart crack. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He liked the way she had felt underneath his body. And how she fell asleep in his arms. It had felt as if she had been made for him. He had felt alive and his heart had stuttered at the feeling of her hands on his body.

Yet he had pushed her away for fear of being hurt again. His last real relationship was years ago and the breakup had been bad. He hadn't been himself for month after that. From that moment on every girl had just had a physical purpose for him. No emotional commitment. But then there came a girl along, being all shy, smart and beautiful. She drew him in and he didn't know what to do about it. Should he take a risk and maybe get his heart broken or should he stay away like he always did?

He didn't get to finish his thoughts because he heard his doorbell ring. Opening it he saw that it was Jake. He invited his friend in and they sat down together in front of the tv watching some random movie and talking about anything and everything. They did that often. Corey couldn't help but notice that something was up with Jake. He was unnaturally quiet and looked rather guilty. After about an hour, Corey soke up: "So, what's with the face?"

"I don't know what you mean. "

"Yes you do. I know you. So, spill!"

"I went to see Maja yesterday after the tapings." Jake almost whispered.

"You did what? Why? Did you ask her out or what?" Corey asked fuming instantly.

"What? No. I didn't ask her out. Why would you think that?"

"Well, what else could you've been doing there?" the saviour of misbehaviour asked angrily.

"I..uhm…. We talked. About you…" he mumbled the last part.

"So you went over there and just randomly talk about me?"

"I wanted to know her intentions concerning you. Don't give me that look Corey. You're like a brother to me and I won't watch you fall as deeply as you did after Laura. I just wanted to hear from her what she was after. And so one thing came to another and I told her about your bad experiences in the relationship department. She understands where you're coming from and even told me that all of her cheated on her. She's just as much a burned child as you."

"You had no right telling her that" Corey gritted his teeth.

"Come on Corey. Don't be so stuck up. Just give the girl a chance to warm your heart because I'm absoluely sure she is able to do it and would if you just let her.

"We'll see." Was the only thing Corey said. He had to think about that.

After Jake had left he tried to shut his head down to listen to his heart. What did he truly want? Could he take another bad relationship?

Wait, how could it even be bad with a girl like Maja? She was nothing like Laura. Maybe she was worth the risk. Or maybe he should just try to befriend her, get to know her better and see where time would lead them. That was actually a good idea, he thought. Grabbing his phone he sent her a text message, saying they needed to talk and that she should call him in the orning when she was up.

Satisfied for the moment, Corey went to bed, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Once Maja was up in the morning she grabbed her phone seeing she had a text from Phil. She replied and went to call Corey afterwards. She came to the conclusion that she would just see what he wanted and act spontaniously. They agreed to meet at Full Sail University in the afternoon where he would be doing some in ring training.

Though she had had a good night sleep, Maja still felt exhausted. She got up to take a short walk with Arko, then returned to bed for another round of sleep.

When it was finally time to make her way to her meeting with Corey, Maja grew more and more nervous. What could he possibly want to talk about?

She arrived at the University and greeted some co-workers she met in the hallways. When she got inside the "arena" she could see Corey and Jake doing in-ring training with Terry Taylor. She took the time to really look at him. He was without a doubt a gorgeous man. She felt her belly flutter thinking about how good they had been together. She had felt so right in his arms.

When he looked up he caught her staring and smirked. She held his gaze and just smiled back shyly.

She got down to the ring and took her usual spot at the announce table and waited until the boys were finished. Jake greeted her with a wave of his hand and then left with Terry while Corey made his way over to Maja. "Hi" she said shyy, not breaking eye conact though.

Now that's new, Corey thought. Maybe she was loosening up around him. He inwardly smiled. "Hi to you, too."

They held some small talk before getting to the reason for their meeting.

"So I actually wanted to apologize for being so rude. I didn't mean to offend you with my comments either. I like you and if that's okay with you I would really like to get to know you better." Corey rushed out.

Maja was actually surprised by what he had said. She accepted his apology and agreed to be more friendly with him from now on though the word friendly caused her to feel a sadness she hadn't known before.

But after all, nothing happened just over night and their agreement was a good start for both Maja and Corey.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I'm currently redesigning my place which is taking a lot of time. I hope to be quicker next time. Have fun reading and please review.

* * *

Over the next couple of month Maja and Corey grew closer and closer. They developed an intense friendship that didn't go unnoticed by their co-workers. They were surprised at first but after some time they were really grateful as Maja started opening up and making new friends while Corey seemed to be simply happier than before. Of course his possessive behavior some weeks ago wasn't forgotten and they knew that Corey wasn't just interested in having a friendship with her. It was only a matter of time before he made his move.

Both of them were happy about the way things went but at the same time couldn't help but want more. Never bringing the topic up after the night they shared. Sure, Corey was a flirtatious guy and Maja found that she was surprisingly adjusting to it quickly. His ways didn't bother her anymore and she was enjoying herself playing this little game with him.

Corey was almost shocked when he tried to tease her one day and she bluntly returned the favor before she winked at him and simply left him standing in front of the university. He was sure he had looked like a fish. He was obviously rubbing off on her and he wasn't sure if that was really such a good thing. There would be occasions when they talked about more private topics where she returned to her original behavior though, being shy and blushing profusely which he found absolutely adorable. One night when they were having dinner together at a little restaurant they even got so far as to talk about past relationships. It seemed easier talking about it as friends then love interests and only helped them to understand each other better.

She was just so different from the women he used to be with. Maybe that was exactly what drew him to her. She didn't seem to have an ulterior motive to everything she did when he was around. She was just herself and he realized that there had never been anyone except maybe Jake that he would and could trust so unconditionally. She was caring and sensitive. She didn't judge him and accepted him the way he was. He was happy and felt safe and invincible in her presence. He couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance for them being more than friends. Would she even want him? She could probably have every guy she wanted with that shy and innocent charm she emanated. He could see it in other guys eyes when they glanced at her and he was so not happy about that. He would have to do something about it and soon. Especially since he had heard that she was obviously growing close to none other than CM Punk. Sure he thought bitterly. He was nothing compared to the former WWE Champion. What girl in her right mind would chose him over Punk?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Jake coming up to him He realized that he had obviously been staring at Maja who stood just a few feet away talking to Paige and Emma.

"You know, if you don't do something, you might be too late."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Corey replied casually and finally turned his gaze away from Maja and to Jake. The latter was smirking and said:

"Of course you don't. After the last 5 weeks you're still in denial. Anyway I heard that some guys from the main roster will be down here for 2 weeks. Guys like CM Punk." Jake mentioned carefully seeing Corey gritting his teeth.

"So what?" Wow, now he was pissed. Way to go Jake.

"Damn Corey, just grow a set already and tell the woman you love her!" Jake exclaimed aggravated.

Corey just looked at him dumbstruck. Tell her he loved her. Did he? His mind was racing, replaying every moment he had shared with Maja and tried to identify his feelings in those moments. More than once he felt like his world was revolving around her. He got angry when any guy was just looking at her and the mere thought of her with anyone else, especially Punk made his blood boil and his brain was replaced by pure jealousy and possessiveness. She was his, he had told himself more than once subconsciously. Every time they touched he would feel alive and contend. If she wasn't there anymore he would be lost. He wanted to kiss her lovely lips and feels her body next to his every night he went to bed and every morning he woke up. He was startled by the realization that hit him. He really did love her. To say he was shocked was an understatement and the look on his face must've given him away. Jake started to laugh uncontrollably which made Corey really angry. There was nothing funny about this situation.

When was able to control himself again he said:

"You really just realized it now, didn't you?" Corey just nodded still not back to his usual confident self.

"For someone as realistic and smart like you, you can be really naive at times." That got him another glare from Corey.

"So, what are you gonna do about it now man?"

Corey looked at him with determination showing on his face.

"I'm gonna get what's mine!" He smirked at Jake and left, leaving Jake more than just a little happy for his friend. He really deserved to be happy with a girl he truly loved and that wasn't corrupted by this business and blinded by gleam of the spotlight.

* * *

Meanwhile Maja stood in the hallway talking to Paige and Emma. They had gotten really close and she enjoyed their company. Every now and then Maja would glance over at Corey who leaned against a wall obviously deep in thought. My god, he was so hot, Maja thought to herself, biting her lip. Just in that moment Corey caught her staring but his facial expression didn't change. Odd, she thought embarrassed. He must be thinking about something really hard, returning to her previous conversation.

"So Maja, what you're gonna do about your little problem?" Paige asked smirking, having seen Majas eyes wander.

"Huh?" Maja asked confused. What was the girl talking about?

"She's talking about that hot, sexy, tattooed lover boy of yours!" Emma exclaimed impatiently.

Maja started to blush like crazy. Was it that obvious that she had a thing for him? Oh who did she fool, she had fallen in love with him sometime over the last few weeks. The crush she had on Corey didn't vanish like she had hoped. Instead it grew and it made her unhappier than anything before because she just knew, that he wasn't interested in her that way. It became clear to her while building their friendship. The obvious interest he had had in her, even if it was just sexually, seemed to have disappeared. Sure he teased her often and even flirted with her sometimes but it never again had the intensity like before when he had made absolutely clear that he wanted her. It had shrunk her self confidence to almost non-existing when he was around. Not to mention that she just didn't fit in his hunting scheme.

"Nothing. He doesn't want me like that. We're just good friends."

The girls started laughing, confusing Maja.

"Oh please! Good friends don't look at each other like they wanna devour each other!" Emma said, smirking evilly.

"And by the way. The hunter closes in on his prey." Paige said looking at Emma "Let's go."

They left Maja behind, feeling like her brain didn't work anymore. What was that supposed to mean? Irritated she turned around to leave only to bump directly into Coreys chest.

He caught her by her arm before she could fall and dragged her down the hallway looking for an empty room.

"What the hell, Corey? Where are we going?" No answer. What was it with everyone being cryptic today? It started to piss her off. He pushed her into the first empty room he found and closed the door behind them.

Before she had any chance to ask more questions he pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips on hers in a passionate and hungry kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Maja a moment to comprehend what was happening. Once her brain assessed the situation she kissed him back hungrily. She had wanted this for a long time and it felt even better than she had imgained. Sure, they had slept together before, but this felt like the first kiss in his kitchen all over again. Corey grabbed her thighs and lifted her up pushing his body flush to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and got lost in their passionate kiss.

When they came up for air Corey trailed open mouth kisses along her jaw down to her neck, nibbling softly at her flawless skin while pushing is growing erection against her core. Maja threw her head back, moaned approvingly and buried her hands in his hair. She felt like she was burning alive. Never had she wanted anyone that badly. And not just physically. She wanted to be with him in every way possible. That thought finally brought her back to reality and she lightly pushed against his chest.

"Corey, please stop."

That must've been the hardest words she had ever said. She didn't really want him to stop his assault on her body but she needed clarity before they went any further. She couldn't just go about this like their first time. He looked up at her with lust and disappointment written across his handsome face.

"You sure sounded like you enjoyed it." He said almost bitterly. He felt rejected and for the first time in forever he felt hurt by it. When he tried to put her back on her feet to pull away from her she surprisingly held him tight to her, her legs never leaving his waist.

"Please don't. Hear me out before you make assumptions." She almost begged him, seeing the hurt look on his face.

"What's there to talk about? You don't want me that way I get it. If you would kindly remove yourself from my body now so I can move!" He couldn't help but notice how desperate and lost he sounded.

"No, you stubborn ass. I just wanted to know where we stand. I normally don't do casual sex and I'm in love with you. But that's okay. Since you want to be a prick and don't listen I'll just go." She almost screamed at him. Maja felt tears blurring her sight and hated herself for being so weak sometimes. She moved her legs from around his waist and stood on her feet again ready to storm out as soon as he let go of her.

Corey looked at Maja dumbstruck. Had she just said she loved him? He felt warmth spread through his entire body. Why was he always so overhasty? He looked down at her only to see the tears in her eyes and he immediately felt bad. He couldn't help but notice that even when her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Inside and out. She was perfect and most of all she was perfect for him. Where he was short tempered, forthright and rough she was shy, quiet and gentle. She could tame his bad temper with just a word or a simple touch. He already felt bad for hurting her with his assumptions and swore to himself that he would never again be the reason for her tears.

His soft fingers brushing against her cheeks brought Maja out of her escape plan. She looked up at Corey to see him smiling at her shyly while he wiped away her tears.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." He told her, gazing into her eyes.

"What do you mean? I don't understand…" Maja shook her head to clear her thoughts. She hadn't understood what he said. He couldn't have ment it like that. He only wanted her physically, right? The thought hurt Maja so much that she felt tears building up again but she held them at bay.

Corey just smiled at her innocent and confused expression. He really did love her, he thought. Shy and innocent had never been qualities that spoke to him. Another reason to give the two of them a chance. Everything else had failed already and this time he was sure she was the one for him. Hopefully he wouldn't fuck it up.

"I've been waiting for this since I first met you if I'm honest with myself. I had avoided any emotional attachments til the day you came along. You somehow managed to break my walls down and worm your ways into my heart. During the last few weeks I realized that I want to be with you. I love you, so don't you dare cry on me now woman. I'm not that bad." He said jokingly making her half laugh half sob and him smile in contentment.

She looked up at him "Really?"

"Really" he smiled down at her and leaned in to place a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips. Maja threw her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips. For a few minutes they just stood there, embracing each other and enjoying the closeness.

Corey was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but Dusty' looking for you Maja and the shows about to start in 30. Again I'm sorry" Emma said through the door. She sounded really embarassed by the situation which made Corey and Maja laugh. What did the girl think they were doing in there?

"Tell Dusty I'm on my way" Maja replied. When they heard Emma's footsteps retreating Corey turned to Maja again, smiling at her.

"I'm taking you out tonight." He said decidedly.

Maja smiled and nodded. They shared another sweet kiss before he turned to leave. He looked back at her saying:

"Okay princess, I'll pick you up at seven. Don't dress too fancy." With that he was already out the door.

She laughed and ran into the hallway shouting after him:

"I thought we were over that princess thing!"

Corey looked back at her and just smirked.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Maja was smiling through the whole show and had a hard time controlling her comments when Corey's match was up. He had teamed with Kassius Ohno again and surprisingly they made a really good team.

After NXT went off air, Corey went to take a shower real quick because he wanted to see Maja before he left.

When he left the locker room he saw her standing in the hallway with Paige and Emma, who was giggling uncontrollably. The only thing he could hear from his position was Emma saying:

"Oh thank god. I really thought you two were going at it in there. I was so embarrassed."

She turned beet red and Paige and Maja were laughing at her.

Corey couldn't help but chuckle himself. He took a few more moments to look at his girl. She looked fabulous as always, but now after their encounter she had a very healthy gleam to her and she seemed to radiate happiness. How had he gotten so lucky? Guys like him never got girls like her. They only got girls who are fake and back-stabbing whores. He was used to being treated like trash and at some point thought that maybe it was his fault and that he deserved it. That was when he started to cut himself from any emotional ties. He had been nothing but hurt and betrayed. Those things left marks even on a man with his confidence. But now just looking at Maja made his world spin. She was everything he never thought he wanted or needed but even thinking about a life without her made his heart clench. It was moments like that when he really needed her. He started walking in her direction, needing her close and feeling her touch when such dark thoughts clouded his mind. She was the light that could shine through.

Corey snaked his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Hey princess."

She turned to look at him and smiled happily when she saw who was hugging her.

"Hey handsome. Nice match out there. I had a hard time controlling myself." She confessed and blushed. He felt his heart beat a little bit faster. Hearing her say those things made him incredibly proud. She supported him and believed in him. That was more than he could say about a lot of other people he was close with.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Nothing could've gone wrong. I had my talisman sitting ringside secretly cheering me on."

The girls laughed at that.

"Who would've thought that you could be such a charmer when you're not acting like an insolent child."

Corey pouted over her shoulder making the girls laugh harder.

"One word, Corey. Whipped." Was all Paige said before the girls made a dash for the exit.

Maja and Corey chuckled, when she turned in his embrace to face him.

"So, princess. We're still on for tonight?" Corey asked smiling.

"We sure are. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"That's good. I like persistent women."

"Oh you just wait and see just how persistent I can be in some points." She warned him laughing. Corey really enjoyed hearing her that happy and knowing that he was at least a part of the reason made him unbelievably proud.

"I'd love to find out and argue with you. I've got a feeling you won't be easy to convince. But damn do I look forward to how you might make it up to me." He smirked at her blushing form.

Surprisingly she plastered a smirk of her own on her face, leaning in closer to him until their lips almost touched.

"You'll just have to wait and see when I work my magic." She whispered seductively, giving him a quick peck. Before he could react she had already started to walk towards the exit, only looking back once to say: "See you tonight, babe." And with that she was gone, leaving Corey completely shocked. Her inner kitten had made an appearance and he was absolutely excited by it. Even if it didn't seem like it if one only looked superficially, they really matched each other. She was taking care of him but also challenged him. He really hoped that they would work.

Still lost in his thoughts he made his way home, thinking about where he would take her out to.

* * *

When Maja got home she immediately went to take a shower. She hadn't felt that good in a long time. She realized that she was really happy and excited, just like it should be when you're in love. After the probably longest shower of her entire life she went to look for an outfit. He had said nothing too fancy. That could mean anything.

She started to think about what she expected from this date just to get a better idea of what to wear. She was sure that it wouldn't be too romantic. Corey just wasn't the type for that. It was probably not gonna be very different from the times they went out as friends. Looking through her closet she decided on a white summer dress that ended just above her knees, black heels and her black leather jacket in case it got cold. After she had cleaned up the mess she made while looking through her clothes she dried her hair and applied some make up. Just a bit of eyeliner and mascara for her eyes but a deep red for her lips. She didn't want to look too casual after all. She had to smile when she remembered his expression from earlier today. He had been stunned that she was that playful. Around Corey she felt free and didn't need to hide. Just thinking that he wanted her gave her a huge confidence boost and Corey obviously liked it. Maybe she should just let go a bit more and have fun. _Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do_, she thought.

A few minutes after she had finished her make up the doorbell rang. She had to keep herself from running down and with her luck maybe falling down the stairs.

When she opened the door she was stunned. In front of her stood Corey, dressed in dark jeans and a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looked simply hot. She had never seen him like that.

He smirked at her when he saw her checking him out.

"See something you like princess?" he asked while subtly looking her up and down too.

Maja snapped out of it and blushed again.

She surprised him yet again when she casually said:

"I sure do. I only date hot guys with defined muscles. So yes, I like what I see." She smiled up at his surprised expression.

"Cat got your tongue babe?" she asked while walking out the door and past him.

He quickly turned around and smacked her behind lightly.

"Of course not princess. I was just being a gentleman and chose to not make a suggestive comment for the sake of your beautiful, already lightly colored face." He tipped her nose and both of them couldn't help but laugh out. Well that was a good start for a hopefully even better evening.

"You look stunning, by the way." Corey said before he lightly kissed her.

Taking her hand he led her to his car and they made the way to the little restaurant in comfortable silence, all the while holding hands.

Just like Corey had said, the restaurant was nothing too fancy but that suited Maja just fine. It was cozy and they had a really good time. While she had thought that this date wouldn't differ much from their previous nights out she had been completely wrong.

Corey did everything to avoid that situation and made her feel that this really was different.

He sat beside her, often had his arm around her shoulders, whispered in her ear and was generally very touchy. Maja was positively surprised that he was all for open displays of affection. He even kissed her before they started their meal while the waiter still stood at their table.

They talked about anything and laughed often. After dinner they went out to take a walk at a nearby lake, stopping ever so often to exchange sweet nothings and passionate kisses.

When they were almost back at his car he noticed that she was shivering. It had gotten really chilly and he mentally smacked himself for not seeing it earlier.

"Are you cold, princess?" Corey asked concerned.

"Just a bit. But that's fine. We're almost here anyway." Maja smiled reassuringly at him.

"I think I'm gonna take you home. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

When they arrived back at Maja's place she spoke up.

"Thanks Corey. I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. I hope I haven't scared you away because I would like to go on god knows how many more dates with you." He said questioningly.

Maja looked at him.

"I'd love that. Now, do you wanna come in before you leave?"

Corey considered his options but decided against it.

"Not tonight. I've tried to be a perfect gentleman for you tonight and going inside with you might just ruin my efforts. If you catch my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows and Maja started to laugh. "I'm gonna walk you to the door though."

She nodded and both got out of his car. He took Majas hand and led her to the porch.

Corey hugged her close to him and peppered her with sweet little kisses which made her giggle.

"So, I've been thinking about this the whole time and now I want to do this properly."

She looked at him with curiosity and confusion before he kissed her deeply.

"Okay so you know I'm not good with all this romantic blah but I just want to tell you that no woman was ever able to make me feel like you do. I know we might already seem somehow official after our display at the arena but I'd officially like to know if you would be my girlfriend." He finally stopped his rambling and she smiled up at him happily.

"If you'll have me I'll stay until you get tired of me and kick me out."

"Not gonna happen" was the last thing that was said before he kissed her again, this time pouring every feeling for into it before they bid each other goodnight with the promise to call first thing in the morning.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review :)_


End file.
